Stand By You
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Set near the end of Season 2..just much much happier! Oh, and Tina's not pregnant here. Songfic oneshot.


**Warning: Spoilers for Season 2! **  
**Disclaimers: The L Word doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime. The song doesn't belong to me either. **

_Oh why you look so sad_

_The tears are in your eyes_

Tina walked into the hospital, spotting Bette outside a room. Bette's eyes met hers and Tina saw, she saw the tears pooling in Bette's eyes. She made her way over to Bette.

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

"He has advanced prostrate cancer, and he's, erm, he's refusing treatment." Bette's voice cracked.

Tina could see Bette's jaw muscle clenching as she obviously fought to hold back the tears.

She moved closer to Bette and brought her in for a hug, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Babe, it's alright, just cry. I'm here."

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Tina held Bette as she collapsed sobbing in her arms, her heart ached for Bette. She knew how much her dad meant to her, despite all he had done to her. She had never seen Bette so weak before, except for the time they had lost their son.

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

Tina got into bed, spooning Bette. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bette said softly "What am I going to do T? He's refusing treatment, and he won't listen."

"Well, if there's anyone more stubborn than you, it has to be him." Tina replied wryly.

Bette chuckled despite the gravity of the situation "That's true. Tina, I feel guilty for not being there for him, that I had to learn about his illness only after he was in hospital. I'm such a horrible daughter, just like I was a horrible wife to you, I wasn't there for you either when you found out about our son. Why you stuck by me I'm not too sure."

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Tina placed a kiss on Bette's neck, and whispered into Bette's ear "Just because. Now come on, let's try to get some sleep, it's going to be a long few days for us."

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Tina didn't have to wait for long, before she heard Bette's steady breathing. As she just lay there, hugging Bette, she vowed that she would not let Bette go through this alone.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Although Bette had not been there when the death of their son was announced, Bette had tried her utmost best to be there for her after. Tina had been guilty of shutting down after the news and had pushed Bette away, but Bette had stuck by her as well, helping her through her grief. Tina had hurt Bette many times during that dark period in their lives, but now they were still together, having come out of it stronger than ever, she was not going to let Bette experience the same pain that she had.

_So if you're mad get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

The front door had just slammed shut. Tina hurried out of the kitchen, Bette was home from the hospital.

As she stepped out of the kitchen, she got a glimpse of Bette disappearing through the French windows out to the backyard. Her fists were clenched and after years together with Bette, Tina could read her moods well but this required no extra experience. Bette was angry.

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide_

Tina walked out and sat down next to Bette who was dipping her feet into the pool.

"Hey babe," was all she said.

Bette looked at Tina and her face softened "Tina, I'm so angry with him. Why is he so goddamn stubborn? Urgh!"

Bette sighed "And yet, I hate that he's on his deathbed and I'm angry with him. I should be making the last of his days as comfortable as possible and all I'm doing is fighting with him and making his blood pressure go up."

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Tina reached for Bette's hand and caressed it with her thumb "Shh, babe, it's alright. Don't you remember, after my miscarriage, I was angry too. I lashed out. I know you were hurting as well but I did it. You told me your father always seemed to like picking a fight with you, maybe this is his way of instilling some sense of normalcy and familiarity into his life. He's a proud man, he rather go shouting and protesting all the way to the grave then to just sit there, let them feed him drugs and go silently."

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

"So what do I do T? Let's say you're right, do I play along with him or do I insist on doing things my way? The right way?" Bette asked.

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

"Bette, you're not going to get anywhere if you already think that your way is the right way. What's right to you may not be right for him!" Tina pointed out.

"But you do have to think about the motivations behind your decision, are you going to force him to do things your way for your closure and benefit, or are you going to go with what he wants for his closure and benefit?" Tina cautioned.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"I promise you though, that whatever you choose, I won't question. He is your father after all. I'll be by your side supporting you no matter what." Tina said with a smile.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Tell you what, why don't I go with you to the hospital tomorrow? I know fighting with your father is inflicting more damage on you than you care to say. I don't have to go in, but I can wait outside for you. Be there for you." Tina offered.

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

"You would do that? For me?" Bette asked doubtfully.

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Tina smiled inwardly, she knew all about Bette's insecurities and secretly found them so adorable, because Bette really had nothing to worry about.

"Yes babe, I would do that for you. You are the love of my life and the only one I would support without hesitation. Always and forever," she replied.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You feeling all alone_

"Come on, it's late. Sleep with me?" Bette said as she stood up and held out her hand to Tina.

_You won't be on your own_

"It would be my pleasure. Wouldn't want you to be alone in bed baby." Tina replied before giving Bette a sweet kiss.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Bette, whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise." Tina said seriously as they got into bed.

Bette reached out with a hand to caress Tina's face "Thank you babe. You have no idea how much it means to me knowing that I have a safety harness – you. When I'm panicked and falling fast, I know that you will keep me safe. That feeling of security and being loved cannot be found anywhere else, neither can it be bought."

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Tina leaned into Bette's hand, enjoying the warmth it brought to her. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way with you Bette."

Bette kissed Tina before saying "T, I want you to be with me inside that room. But if Melvin hurts you, then that's it. I won't let him hurt you again. You put with so much of his bullshit before, because I let it happen. That's not going to be a part of our reality anymore."

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

Tina was shocked "You knew?"

"That you were tolerating him only because of me? Yes T, I knew it was happening but I closed an eye because I was blind to Melvin's faults. I'm guilty of that and I'm going to make it up to you." Bette confessed.

_I'll stand by you_

"Oh god Bette, you more than made it up to me after the miscarriage. In fact I'm sure if we tallied things up, I owe you. And no matter what he thinks, he is my father-in-law. I would still put up with him now even if you won't let him. Because I love you and he created you. That alone keeps him just one rank above scum of the earth in my book." she quipped.

Bette laughed hard "Oh T, I needed that. You, you are the one that keeps me grounded and sane. You are the most amazing person ever."

_Oh I'll stand by you_

"And so are you, I love you so much Bette. Now come on, let's get some sleep." Tina coaxed.

"Together, forever." Tina said softly as she looked into Bette's eyes, slipping her hand into Bette's.

_I'll stand by you_

"Together." Bette confirmed as she closed her eyes, a picture of contentment.

**A/N: Song is Stand By You by the Pretenders. I thought it was fitting for this scene, what do you think? :)**


End file.
